


After Training Relaxation

by Demoniaaa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Furry, Intercrural Sex, PWP, Pokephilia, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: PWP Incineroar/ReaderAfter a day of hard work training with your pokemon, you and he decide to let out some extra energy.





	After Training Relaxation

“You’re doing good!” You call out, ducking to avoid a heavy paw to the face. You’re sparring with the big guy again, and as you knew from experience, normal training Incineroar got him much too excited too fast. So the best, albeit most unsafe, alternative? Spar with him. The first time you had told Incineroar you wanted to spar with him, his eyes lit up just as brightly as the fire on his belt, and you and he had run to the backyard of your house to practice. These sessions were always intense, with both you and Incineroar doing certain tactics like running or hand to hand fighting. You ducked again, laughing as you ran and grab some blocks of wood from the box you brought this time. 

 

“Hey! Let's try some fire moves!” You call out, when Incineroar nods and readies himself, you toss up a board with all your might. Flames shoot from his belt, burning each one to you toss as controlled as he can. A burst ends up getting a little too close, and you're quick to tap out the little flame on your shirt with your hand and extinguish it. Before you know it, Incineroar had run over, giving little concerned growls as his big hands begin to move your arm and he looks at the little singed bit in your clothing. He’s panting, tongue out slightly. You can feel his hot breath on your neck as he looks. 

 

“Hey.. I'm alright, big guy.” You try to soothe him, panting yourself. A hand comes up from the spot you were patting and into the fur on Incineroar’s cheek, and he purrs when you start to scratch. “Break?” Incineroar looks at you, a grin on his muzzle as he nods. 

 

“Good, come on, we can go back to training after a while if you want.” You tell him, Incineroar nodding as you and him head inside. You get you and Incineroar some water to drink before you set down his cup on the table and flop down into the nearest seat in the living room, which was the couch. 

 

Incineroar comes in and stretches, and for a moment there's a silence. He’d been working so hard during the training sessions, and it was becoming pretty obvious. Incineroar had gotten toned, muscles beneath his fur but he still had a soft belly. You couldn't help but stare as he raised his arms and stretched, his tail swishing back and forth for a moment. Incineroar looks over at you, smiling.  **_Fuck_ ** , that’s cute. With a sheepish laugh a little too loud you hand him the glass of water, which he takes in big paws and sits next to you. He leans his head on your shoulder,  bringing the glass to his maw and lapping at the water. You're watching again, and it crosses your mind again on how it would feel to have those big paws hold you and feel that hot tongue on your skin. Everything about Incineroar was warm, and just those thoughts alone easily got you even warmer. After a while Incineroar leans off of you to put the glass on the table, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. But then he comes back, wrapping strong arms around your waist and he moves to lay his head in your lap. 

 

“You wanna go back to training?” Didn't hurt to ask, and what it earns was a shake of the head and for him to nuzzle his head against your lap as he got comfortable. You and he relax, you had put some show on tv, some cooking show to add just background noise. You felt your eyes start to droop shut, Incineroar was so warm, and you almost didn't feel him move until his paw was up your shirt, rubbing with the pads against your stomach. You shift, looking down as his claws gently run across your stomach; not enough to break the skin but enough to create a sensation. He pulls your shirt up just enough that he can rub his cheek on your bare skin. You almost squeak when his tongue laps at your stomach, tasting sweat and flesh before he looked up at you. He tugs at your shirt a little in question and you nod, helping him take your shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. He looks over your chest, leaning forward and running that large tongue flat against your body, flicking over a nipple as his paw takes to rubbing and squeezing at the soft skin. His claws gently scratch, causing a shudder to run through your body. A heavy tongue laps at your skin, going from your nipple to the rest of your chest to your neck, his free hand moving from its spot around your waist to fumbling with the button on your pants, but before you can move to help him, they're off and in the discarded pile next to the couch. A growl escapes him, needy and deep. At first you try to speak, but the words can't come out before a moan escapes instead, his paws roaming and squeezing slightly at your body.

 

Your eyes shut, leaning into the touch and bringing shaky hands up to hold his shoulders. Before you know it, Incineroar was moving you, you mumbled out a “hold on, y-your belt!” Before you're seated in his lap, legs around his waist. You braced yourself for pain, though paused. Instead of hot and painful heat like you expected, but a pleasant warmth that lapped at bare thighs. You blush, Incineroar leaning forward and licking against your lips. It was probably the closest you would be getting, but you couldn't complain. You lean forward, placing your hands on strong shoulders and kissing at his muzzle. He wraps large arms around your body to pull you to his chest, making the purr that came from him rumble through your body before his hands are roaming again. There was an obvious desire emanating from the beast, wanting to touch and be closer than ever before. You'd done this before with him, but never to the extent you're feeling now. He's running his hands all over you, the softest of whines coming from his throat. You're a pretty smart person, you'd reason, and you know how close you've been with Incineroar before. But now, looking at those big hands and those claws, a little bit of worry comes. But then an idea comes into your head. Delicately, you climb out of his lap, and at first he tries to pull you back but you hold his paws and kiss his nose and he pauses. 

 

“Don't worry, big guy. I'm not goin’ anywhere.” You tell him, traveling to the table on the other side of the couch and picking up the lotion. He watches you intently, and when you return to him you're pulled into his lap. You jokingly shake the bottle as a way to show him what you've brought over, and his eyes light up. “You wanna?” You ask, and what you earn in return is a cheery nod. You set the bottle on the floor next to you, and are immediately met with a maw against your neck. A large flat tongue laps at the soft skin there, and you bring a hand down to between his legs, rubbing there and coaxing your partner’s member out of hiding. You feel it, undeniable heat in the palm of your hand. Incineroar lets out a breathy sort of growl, his hands on your shoulders as you give a few slow pumps. You feel teeth graze your neck that never bite down, and you slowly pull your hand away. With a small laugh at the pout Incineroar gives you, you gently kiss his nose and get up only to wriggle out of your undergarments and place them in the ever growing pile next to the couch before taking the bottle of lotion in your hand. 

 

This isn't the first time you've done things of this nature with your partner before, and hopefully it isn't the last. Never have you gone completely all the way with him, the claws make you a tad nervous, and Incineroar sometimes can get overzealous. Last time you had figured out a pretty good system, and this time is no different. You pop the cap on the bottle, squirting a liberal amount onto your hand and urge Incineroar to come closer. You bring your hand back to his member, generously coating a liberal amount of the lotion onto it. You bury your face in the fur on his neck, pressing soft kisses to his neck as you pump your hand, occasionally thumbing the tip. Once you knew he was ready, you rub a bit of the lotion onto the inner parts of your own thighs and turn to go on your hands and knees. You look back at him, cocking your head and smiling. 

 

“Ready when you are, big guy.” You give a thumbs up, a blush rising to your cheeks when Incineroar huffs and leans down. His chest is flush against your back, one large paw held onto your hip while the other was brought forward and rested on your own hand. Incineroar breathed hotly behind you, and you could basically feel heat on all sides of you. His cock nestled in close to your groin between your tight thighs. Almost immediately he picks up a slow thrust, and you could feel that slow grind against your heat that sends shivers down your spine. A moan escapes past your lips as he starts to set a rhythm, and you do your best to move with him. Keeping your legs tight, you feel his other hand come forward, rubbing your stomach and squeezing at your sides. Incineroar helps you move with him, growling and huffing into your ear while his hand that's currently on your hip moves you as you go. He licks a stripe up your ear, bringing both arms around your chest and stomach and starting to thrust even faster. Moans escape your lips, arms going weak and you lean forward, head on your now bent arms. You can feel your partner on all sides of you. Incineroar leans his weight on you, growling and whining into your neck as he thrusts, each one rubbing your knees against the couch cushions. Your eyelids grow heavy, moans non stop from your lips as you feel the coil in your gut growing tighter and tighter. A whine escapes and you climax, tightening your legs and moving with a fervor against the member between them. You slump in his arms, trying your best to keep your legs shut despite your growing exhaustion. Incineroar growls in your ear, claws digging into your sides slightly as he himself starts to pick up the pace. He gives an litany of whines and groans, huffing hot air against your cheek as he thrusts with newfound energy. In an instant he lets out a roar, climaxing hard. His grip tightens for a moment before the two of you go slack against the couch. He slips his member out from between your thighs and licks at your cheek, moving you so you can lay on his chest. He nuzzles his maw into your neck, gently petting your head, and it's enough to ease you into a slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank y'all for checking this out! I started it back in november but i kept getting busy. Apologies if its a bit messy, ive never written a reader fic before!


End file.
